Last Card
by delusional-lady
Summary: There is a chance for the jyuunishi curse to be lifted. However, this must require the Souma family to go to England to meet a guy who is rumored to kill feminine looking boys. contains yaoi..


Last Card

written by: delusional_lady

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Author's Notes: This fic came to mind when I remembered Yuki wearing a dress. 

Chapter 1:

The Jyuunishi curse has been passed on from generation to generation of the Souma Family. Decades ago, a young man dedicated his whole life into finding a cure for the curse. It was from him that the whole research idea began. And now, fruits of his labor have started to appear. There may be a chance to erase the jyuunishi curse, once and for all.. 

++++

Yuki, Kyou and Tohru did not understand why Shigure dragged them to the main house. At first, Tohru feared that something bad might have happened to Akito-san but Shigure did not seem to be worried. Once they reached the main house, Shigure ushered them into Akito's room. The family head was sitting on his bed, his face softer than the last time they met. Yuki took note that Hatori, Momiji, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Ayame and Ritsu were also there. What was going on?

"I have very important news to tell all of you." Akito started. He gazed at each and every member of the jyuunishi before continuing. "Lately, I have devoted my time to taking care of the research facilities that our ancestors have founded. It seems like there may be a chance to reverse the jyuunishi curse.." Everyone inhaled deeply. Could this be true? 

Akito cleared his throat and everyone listened. "However, this will require everyone of us to move to England for the summer. If you have any plans, I suggest you cancel them at once." Akito advised. Everyone nodded. Tohru wondered why she was here. It felt like she was supposed to be home cooking dinner, instead of being present at an important Souma meeting. "Honda-san." Akito said. "I would like you to come with us to England. If that is alright with you." Tohru's eyes widened. 

Come with them to England..? Is this a dream..?

To her happiness and delight, Tohru stood up and hugged Akito. The latter was surprised but accepted the embrace. "I take that as a yes..?"

++++

Shigure whistled happily as he started packing his clothes. They would be leaving in a few days and he wanted to get his things ready as soon as possible. He was already through passing his novels. And he passed them on time. Oh his editor was so happy when she received his books. 

Meanwhile, Yuki and Kyou were busy cancelling all their summer activities. Tohru started preparing some goodies to munch for the day of the trip. Suddenly, the phone rang. 

Later that evening, during supper, Shigure decided to tell them the news from the phone call earlier. "It seems we may have a problem.." The problem was Sir Winchester. The old man who owned the castle-like estate that the Souma family were to stay at. He did not like mem who looked like women. Rumors were said that he kills them too. 

Kyou did not have anything to worry about but Yuki did. He looked every bit as female as Tohru-kun. "You're not the only one in trouble Yuki. Your brother, Ritsu, Momiji and perhaps even Hiro-chan is in great danger. It would not be safe for you to go." Shigure explained. Yuki paled. This was his chance at removing his curse. "I can't not go! There must be some way.." Shigure grinned slyly. "Well... There is one way..." 

++++

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Yuki muttered under his breath as he followed Tohru to his brother's dress shop. "Well, think of it this way. At least you don't have to shop in a department store, where someone might recognize you." Kyou remarked. 

Ayame was currently by the cash register when he saw his brother and Tohru and Kyou enter his shop. "Brother!!!! Oh, you have come all this way just to see me?" The older Souma had tears in his eyes as he reached out to hug his little aniki. Yuki dodged the attack and soon, Ayame found himself kissing the floor. 

"I know what you're here for!" Ayame sang out. Yuki sighed. This was not good. "By the way, Tohru-kun, you need new clothes too. Winchester-sama might get suspiscious about you so you're going to dress up as a maid. A personal attendant is not uncommon. " Ayame said as he brought out a handful of clothes for his brother and Tohru. "I've already chosen the clothes for you two so you don't have to worry about anything!!!" 

++++

"More like so we can't have a say in anything." Yuki muttered as he checked out his new clothes and even, some underwear. The clothes were pretty and he had to admit, his brother knew how to pick. They even fitted him perfectly. "I guess I have no choice..." 

Please review and tell me how it is. :)


End file.
